Complete
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus tidak perlu dibuktikan dengan banyaknya kata-kata, tapi akan terlihat dengan satu sikap, kesetiaan../ Special for SSFD/ RnRC :D


**COMPLETE © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**SasuSaku, OOC, Miss TYPO, GAJE, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\^^/ SPECIAL FOR SSFD (SasuSaku Fun Day) \^^/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

_**Kadang mereka tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kamu benar, maka dari itu, kadang semua orang tak sependapat denganmu ...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua insan sedang berjalan, berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sang pria yang berperawakan tinggi itu menggenggam tangan mungil sang gadis dengan erat. Jaket dan syal yang menutupi bagian tubuh dan leher gadis itu sedikit menghangatkan sang empunya. Uap yang mengepul dari mulut keduanya menggambarkan dengan jelas, bahwa jaket tebal dan selembar syal tak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh keduanya.

Pipi ranum dan hidung mancung sang gadis sedikit memerah. Mata _emerald_nya menatap lurus jalanan yang sedang ia tapaki bersama dengan sang kekasih. Gumpalan salju menutupi sebagian besar jalan yang ada di Konoha.

Sesekali melirik tangan kekar milik kekasihnya yang tetap setia menggenggam erat tangannya, menyalurkan kehangatan kepada dirinya.

Aku mengerlingkan mata padanya ketika ia menarikku ke sebuah kursi panjang dekat sebuah taman sepi.

"Sakura, kau tunggu disini!" Perintahnya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Mau kemana, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku –sedikit- khawatir.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, ia segera berlalu. Ku gembungkan pipiku, kesal karena ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Beberapa menit menunggu, ia tak kunjung datang. Sempat berfikir ingin meninggalkan tempat yang membosankan itu, mengingat cuaca semakin ekstrim saja. Namun, ku urungkan niatku ketika melihat Uchiha bungsu itu, berjalan kearahku dengan membawa dua gelas kopi yang berukuran sedang.

Ku lemparkan senyum ke arahnya, dia pun membalas. 'Kami-sama, _dia begitu sempurna. Memiliki dirinya rasanya, semua kebahagiaan di dunia ini adalah milikku.'_ Batinku.

Cukup lama kami bercengkrama dikursi panjang itu. Menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir kopi hangat yang tinggal seperempat itu.

Ku lirik jam tangan _cream_ yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.27, sudah waktunya pulang.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah malam. Ayo pulang." Ajakku.

Ia melirik jam tangan yang juga melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Ayo." Ia kemudian menarik pergelangan tanganku. Mengekor di belakangnya. Entah kenapa, pipiku jadi terasa hangat.

**.:.**

_**Cinta sejati adalah kekuatan antara dua hati ...**_

**.:.**

Sesampai didepan rumahku, barulah ia melepas tanganku. Sedikit sakit, sih. Tapi tidak apa. Hehehee

"Sakura, " panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku menatap mata _onyx_nya, ada keyakinan disana. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Terharu, sangat terharu. Bagaimana tidak? Aku yang jelas-jelas gadis sederhana, anak yatim piatu, bisa di cintai oleh seorang pemuda tgerhormat seperti dia. Dimana beribu-ribu gadis cantik dan kaya menginginkannya, dia malah lebih memilih seorang gadis sepertiku. Oh, _Kami-sama_, _arigatou. _

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Ia kemudian memelukku erat, dengan senang hati kubalas pelukannya. Ku rasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat disekitar tengkukku. Sedikit geli.

"Aku ingin kita selamanya bersama. Bukan hanya mimpi." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Aku menganggukkan kepala, menyetujuinya. "Ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIING KRIING**

Ku usap kedua mataku, masih sedikit susah untuk terbuka sepenuhnya. Ku lirik _handphone_ yang senada dengan warna rambutku itu. Tertera nama kekasihku. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Segera ku buka pesan baru darinya. Dan lagi-lagi ia berhasil membuat kedua pipiku merona.

**FROM : SASUKE-KUN**

**TO : YOU**

**Ohayou, **

Walau hanya satu kata, itu sudah membuatku merasa bahagia. Dia benar-benar sudah membuatku kecanduan. Menurutku, dia benar-benar pemuda yang manis. Lebih manis daripada permen kapas yang sering ia belikan buatku. Tapi, dia sangat anti dengan kata 'manis'.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku dan dia mungkin dapat saja berubah. Tapi, aku tak ingin melepaskan tanganku dengan dia. Untuk cinta kami, berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini kami sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang memang hanya pas untuk dua orang, sesekali ku lirikkan mataku ke arah pemuda yang sedaritadi menyuekiku. Menghela nafas bosan. Dan akhirnya dia menyadari. Dia mulai merespon helaanku dengan menarik kepalaku bersandar di pundakknya.

Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati suasana berdua dengannya. Sedikit bercerita tentang hidupku dan hidupnya. Ternyata hampir saja dia dijodohkan dengan gadis lain, sedikit merasa lega saat ia mengatakan menolak perjodohan itu.

"Sakura, semoga cinta in menjadi cinta terakhir untuk kita." Ucapnya serius. Buku tebal itu ditutupnya. Dan beralih menatap _emerald_ku. Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum menanggapinya, saking senangnya, aku sampai lupa apa yang harus ku katakan.

"Aku mengharapkan itu." ucapku membalas tatapannya.

Tanpa disadari, bibir keduanya pun bertemu. Memberi rasa hangat masing-masing.

**.:.**

_**Cintamu terlalu berharga...**_

**.:.**

"Jangan pernah berpaling dariku!"

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Begitulah jika sifat protektifnya muncul. Sangat menyebalkan. Tapi ... _**Kamu membuat hidupku menjadi lengkap, Sasuke-kun.**_

**THE END**

**A/N :**

**Curhat dikit bolehhhh dong~**

**Fic ini hanya fic ringan untuk memeriahkan SSFD. \^_^/**

**Dengan segenap kemampuanku, akhirnya fic pendek ini terselesaikan. Mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan.**

**Walau singkat banget, tapi sebagai SAVERS yang **_**responsible**_**, aku merasa punya kewajiban untuk ikut di SSFD ini.**

**Mungkin, ini fic terakhir, sebelum HIATUS sekian lama. Hehehe jangan kangen ama aku yaaaaa :P *ditabok**

**Nanti kalo urusan selesai, pasti aku balik kok :D**

**Kalo mau kontek-kontekan ama aku, bisa follow twitterku Aika_Yuki24 atau GF_Windy24495 aku aktif ditwitter kok, mention kalian pasti ku baless **

**Nah, ini dia. Doaku untuk SasuSaku :**

**Semoga om M.K mempersatukan mereka,**

**Menjadikan mereka pair yang paling ter ter terrrrrrrrr *?**

**Pokoknya menjadikan mereka satu untuk semuaaaa (SCTV Kaleeeeeee) hahahhaahaahha**

**Okesiiippp, sampai jumpa (InsyaAllah) *lambailambai *kisshug**

**Ttd :**

**Aika Yuki-chan**

**20/Februari/2013**


End file.
